


Mistakes

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: How to suffer with "Call Me By Your name" movie cause I enjoy pain [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Death, Existential Crisis, Forced Marriage, HIV/AIDS, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Post-Break Up, Repression, Sad, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Ten Years Later, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, no beta we died like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "And that's when I realized the first mistake was the last of them all."





	Mistakes

_ 1983, Italy. _

The summer suited the place where I was staying, in Crema. That summer was unforgettable, for many years I revived every moment. I could say I was happy. Truly happy.

I was still young, not as young as my beloved, but young enough to make mistakes. I went back to America, and I left that beautiful boy. Oh, Elio, with one look he was able to enchant you, he hypnotized you like no other. He also radiated pure beauty; he was like those sculpted statues, a real piece of art for your eyes.

**My first mistake** was to abandon such love, but I didn't; I got married, had children and yet my love for him remained within me, intact as it was the first time. Ten years passed by. I was no longer that young student of twenty-four years old; with thirty-four and with two beautiful children, one girl and one boy, my life was still a complete mess. **My second mistake** was to repress that love and to attempt to create another; that´s why my marriage was a lie; for my family, we were the perfect couple, I was the attractive husband and she was the submissive and lovely wife. We decided that we could not continue with the charade, _"I know you never loved me as I hoped, I know you had someone else in your heart for all these years,"_ said now my former wife. Something positive to take out from all this is that she was always an understanding woman; we didn't end up as badly as I thought we were going to.

_ 1993, arriving in Italy. _

After my divorce, I decided to take a well-deserved break. Out of pure impulse, I decided to visit Crema again. After so many years, the place had minimal changes, the air was still fresh and the people were still as friendly and close to each other as if it were a community; of course, there were a little more foreigners living in the place, but nothing that compared to the already existing mixture of nationalities and languages of ten years ago.

I left my stuff at the hotel and I went out to eat something there. I started thinking about what I was doing. I was always a carefree person, it was in my being not to make rules and to do what I felt was right, but I was also aware that it didn't always work since it didn't work when I decided to leave Elio.

I tried to be positive. My next plan was to visit the Perlman family. Everything was uncertain, nothing was really planned; therefore, I didn't know if I was going to find them spending their holidays in the same place. It was going to be very rude of me not to contact them in advance, but I guess this is what you call "giving a surprise." I haven't heard from that family in a long time, the pain of leaving Elio was too much to ever contact them again. The last time was when I phoned them was at Hanukkah, when I informed them of my engagement.

I went to the place on foot, the Perlman house was a bit far from the city centre, but nothing impossible to walk. On the way, I started to revive those times with Elio once again.

When I finally arrived there, half an hour later, I was paralyzed. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to explain this ridiculous situation? I was still welcome after breaking the heart of their precious son? Would Elio forgive me? I couldn't think of any possible answers because a somewhat young woman, perhaps in her twenties, saw me and said to me _“Hello sir, are you looking for someone?”, “Yeah, well, I'm looking for the Perlman family? I'm not sure if they still live here.”_ She looked at me a bit confused. It took her a few seconds to reply. _“Um, no, the Perlman family were the old owners, my husband and I bought this place seven years ago.”_

Seven years ago? What the hell. _“_

_In that case, may I know the reason?_ _I hope I'm not being intrusive.”_ And then, she told me everything; _“a few years ago the son of that family, Elio? I don't remember his name but they said he was a charming boy, and well, he had the misfortune to get sick. They spent a couple of years dealing with it and when he finally died, they decided to sell the property.”_

I couldn't process what she said. I left without saying a word, I just left. 

And that's when I realized the first mistake was the last of them all.

**Elio was gone forever.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write an alternative ending to this story and make that awaited and such a deserving happy ending, but still, everything is uncertain.


End file.
